Montreal and Chemisty To Be
by Raider16
Summary: Ashley has decided to take much needed time away from everyone and everything in LA after Prom, so she heads out to her dad’s house in Montreal. While there she meets some one and the temperature rises…AshleyOther. Femslash


**Montreal and Chemistry To Be…..**

**Chapter One: Swimming **

Author: SVURaider1-6

Pairings: Ashley/Other. **Femslash.**

Rating: **MATURE.** **NOT FOR ANYONE UNDER 18!!!**

Summary: Ashley has decided to take much needed time away from everyone and everything in LA after Prom, so she heads out to her dad's house in Montreal. While there she meets some one and the temperature rises…

NOTE: Takes place at the end of Season Two, after Prom. This is my first attempt at writing South of Nowhere, I'm used to writing fic for Law and Order: SVU, so I'm sorry if the characters are out of character or anything. I've tried many times to write a SoN fic and so many times I've failed…until now…and the first one is SMUT! HEAVY SMUT, DON'T READ UNLESS YOU ARE OVER 18. But if you do read it and you're under 18, 1) don't flame me or yell at me, and 2) don't tell anyone that could get me in trouble.

Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Ashley Davies stood at the edge of her balcony of her Father's Mansion in Montreal Quebec, Canada and looked out over her backyard and pool. Her father, Rafie Davies, had left the mansion to her and Kyla after his untimely passing, though neither girl had been there since their father was alive. The last time Ashley had been there was when she was 15 and her father had flown her out to one of his concerts. Kyla, however, had heard about the house but never been there. After the events at prom Ashley thought it was time to get away from LA and past lovers for the summer and Kyla readily agreed, Montreal was the prefect match. Kyla spent most of her time sitting in their father's study and relaxing, while Ashley spent all her time in her room thinking. Neither girl had left the house to go out clubbing in one of the largest liveliest cities in Canada, instead they were content with just staying at the mansion. Ashley raised her cranberry and vodka glass to her lips for a sip. She grinned as the rested the glass on the ledge of the balcony, it was great being in a county where the legal drinking age was 18 not 21 which meant that rather then going out to have fun like she would have to do in LA, Ash and her sister could stay in and have fun together instead. 

The curly haired brunette was raising her drink to her lips again when a splash broke her thoughts. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to her neighbor's yard where she saw her neighbor swim though the lit clear pool. The first few nights she'd been here Ashley had listened to her neighbors swim, although quite but still annoying, at ten o'clock at night. She'd gotten increasingly annoyed until one night pure curiosity as to why someone would want to swim at ten o'clock at night caught her and she went for a swim. The moment she dived in to her warm lit pool did she realize why her neighbor's were swimming, it was incredibly relaxing and non stressful. EXACTLY what Ashley needed.

Ashley slowly walked to the side of her balcony that over looked her neighbor's pool, she watched with interest as the person in the pool surfaced. The LA girls eye brow raised as she noted that the person swimming was a girl, a very fit, muscular, and gorgeous girl. The unknown swimming girl shook her short dark hair out before starting up the pool steps. Ashley's eyes hungrily ran over the other girl's body as she walked over to the diving board and dove in. When the girl surfaced she was facing Ashley and treading water, the brunette on the balcony continued to watch the other girl.

The girl in the pool felt someone's eyes on her and followed the feeling up to see a beautiful girl standing on the neighbor's balcony. She smiled almost goofily and momentarily forgot that she was in nine feet deep water and stopped moving her arms and legs causing herself to sink unexpectedly under the water.

Ashley stood on her balcony and watched the other girl spontaneously sink under the water. She gigged when the girl popped back up and smiled embarrassingly at her. The girl in the pool shook her head to try and brush off the embarrassment she felt, she looked back at Ashley and winked flirtatiously before diving under. Ashley looked around the pool for the girl before she saw her surface at the edge closest to her, their eyes locked and Ash smiled bashfully.

"Hey," the girl yelled loud enough from Ashley to hear her but not loud enough to really be considered yelling. "You bored? 'Cause I'm in dire need of a swimming partner, you up for the task?" The girl asked flirtatiously.

The LA wild child looked back at the girl in the pool in slight shock and consideration. She bit her lip and considered the proposal. Should she take this gorgeous girl's offer for a quick dip and maybe a little more or should she politely turn her down and walk away. Ashley grinned happily as she made her decision and then smiled flirtatiously at the girl. "Give me a few to change," She yelled back.

"Alright. The gate over there is unlocked, just come over when you're ready." The girl said. Ashley nodded and started into her room, the girl in the pool watched before diving under the water. Ashley quickly got changed and left her house; she walked over to the gate and slipped though quietly. She looked around the dimly light patio before directing her attention to the pool where she saw the unknown girl swim towards her. As the girl got closer Ashley could tell just how well sculpted and muscular the shorthaired girl was. The girl stopped at the edge and looked up at Ash with a smile, she rested her arms and the edge and kicked her feet to stay up. "Hi, I'm Lani," the girl said holding her hand out.

"Ashley," the brunette said and shook Lani's hand. "It's nice to meet you Lani."

"Likewise," the girl grinned. "The water's warm feel free to ease yourself in or whatever." Lani laughed and pushed back away from the wall.

Ash smiled before tossing her towel on a chair and mounting the diving board. Lani turned in the water and watched Ashley. The LA girl dove nicely into the warm and lit water, she swam under the water and surfaced in front of Lani. Ashley's breath hitched as she realized how close she was to Lani, she unconsciously licked her lips and looked down at Lani's wet plump ones.

Lani watched her closely, a ghost of a grin passed on her lips as she took note of Ashley's hungry look. She'd seen this beautiful girl around since she and her mom's had come up to visit her sister and her wife and new baby for the week. She'd watched the girl sit on her balcony all day and just relax, she wanted nothing more then to approach her since she showed up four days ago but she'd never gotten the chance. Now that she had a name, Ashley, to the beautiful face and the girl was swimming with her Lani's summer was looking a whole lot better.

"You're right, the water is warm." Ashley whispered softly.

"It is but do you know what would make it warmer?" Lani asked huskily. Ashley shook her head, her voice failed her and her body felt like it was on fire. The only person that Ashley knew of that could make her feel this way was Spencer, but she and Spencer were no more. The blond had ended it the day after prom when Ashley had gone to visit her in the hospital. Spencer said that she needed to be away from Ashley to figure things out and that Ashley needed to be away from her to figure things out as well, it was what was best for both of them. That's why Ashley spent most of her time in her room thinking, she needed to think about who she needed most; Spencer or Aiden. She knew she needed Spencer in her life no matter what, that Spencer was the only person she would ever bee in love with and would need like she needed air to breath. Spencer was her choice but she still need to think things through so when she went back to LA, back to Spencer she could do better.

But right now what Ashley needed was to forget. "W-what," Ashley croaked out.

Lani grinned, "this." She wrapped her arms around Ashley and pulled her flush against her. Ashley's breath hitched and she placed her hands on Lani's chest, her eyes looked deeply into Lani's musky green eyes. The taller girl placed her hands gently on Ashley's waist and slowly dipped her lips to capture the smaller woman's. Ash sighed against Lani's lips and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck as the kiss deepened and their tongues began to tangle together. Slowly Lani released Ashley's lips and rested her forehead against the other girl's. "That was a little warmer but I'm thinking that things are going to get hotter, that is if you want to continue?" Lani said huskily. Ashley nodded; she didn't trust her voice at the moment to say one word. Lani grinned and picked Ashley up, the smaller girl wrapped her legs around Lani's waist and locked her hands behind the other girl's neck. Carefully, Lani carried Ashley to the pool steps and set her down gently her body covering Ash's. "Are you sure about this? I mean I don't even know if you like girls and here I am just lunging into this. I'm sorry." Lani said softly as she looked down at Ashley.

"I'm absolutely sure about this and trust me I love girls. I'm sure that if you didn't take the first step I would have." Ashley said teasingly. "I'm just a little worried about your parents coming out while were you know."

"Don't worry about them, they're heavy sleepers if you're a quiet screamer." Lani growled before passionately capturing Ashley's lips with her own. Ashley moaned and kissed the other girl back just as hungrily, their tongues dueled for dominance and hands moved over wet bodies. Lani slowly slid her hand around Ashley's waist and up her back to the tie of her bikini; carefully she pulled the knot loose and the bottom half of the top fell away. Next she untied the top and pulled the garment off of the other girl's tanned toned body before sliding her hand around and softly cupping Ashley's breast. Gently she squeezed and massaged the other girl's warm soft breast as their lips hungrily fought. Lani pulled back from Ashley's lips and trailed them down the girl under hers smooth tanned neck, Ash arched her neck and moaned from the feeling and the heat the past through her to her hot wet core between her legs.

Gently Lani grabbed Ashley and pulled her father up the stairs so the other girl's breasts were out of the water. Lani continued to kiss her way down Ashley's body until she reached the girl's breasts, the took one puckered bud in to her mouth and hungrily sucked on it causing Ashley to let out a long satisfying moan. She moved her free hand up to tease Ash's other breast before switching over and lapping at the nipple she'd just been teasing and rubbing the breast she'd just been sucking.

As Lani was paying attention to Ash's breasts the other girl was withering under her and moaning in pleasure, her hands ran up and down Lani's toned back and pulled her closer. Ashley took hold of the straps to Lani's one piece and tugged on them. "L-Lani…please…I-I need to feel you. God!" Ashley managed to get out through her pleasure-restricted throat.

Lani released Ashley's nipples from her lips and hands momentarily to help her remove the top half of her suit, Ashley pushed the material down then immediately cover Lani's breast with her hands causing the other girl to moan. "God yes, that feels so good!" Lani said before she dipped her head again to capture one of Ashley's nipples with her teeth again. Ashley bit her lip to keep from moaning really loud and arched against the girl on top of her, her nails scratched up her lover's back and Lani moaned at the feeling. Gently Lani bit Ashley's nipple causing the girl under her to shudder and clutch her closer. Lani grinned against Ash's breast and slowly slid her hand down toward Ashley's center, her fingers teased the edge of the younger girls bikini bottoms before slipping under to brush over the thatch of hair just above Ashley's hot wet center.

Ashley moaned at the contact and pushed up against Lani. "Please…" She croaked out.

"Please what," Lani asked as she continued to brush her fingers over Ashley's hair and kiss up her neck.

"Please touch me. I need you inside me, Lani please." Ashley moaned out.

Lani quickly removed Ashley's bottoms and tossed them behind her, her lips never left their trail up to Ashley's lips. "Have you ever been with…anyone? Boy? Girl?" Lani asked in concern, although the prospect of being someone's first was a pleasurable thing Lani didn't think it was right to lose it to someone that you only just met.

"Yeah," Ashley whispered as she looked into Lani's deep dark green eyes. The older girl nodded and passionately kissed Ashley, as their lips and tongues crashed together Lani slid her hand down between Ash's legs and rubbed her center. Ashley though her head back and bit her lip to stifle her moan. It had been far too long since anyone but herself hand touched her in such arousing intimate ways and the pressure was building. "L-Lani, I need you n-naked too." Ashley said through her pleasure.

The older girl nodded and moved her hands to push off her suit, Ashley helped her and through the clothing into the pool. Lani was situating herself above Ash as the other girl was running her hands down her body, Ashley ran a finger through Lani's wet hot core and the older girl collapsed on top of her at the sensation. "Oh God," she groaned into Ash's neck.

"How long has it been for you," Ashley asked as she finger carefully teased Lani's pussy.

"Far too long."

"Hmmm, same here." Ashley slid her hands up Lani's body to wrap them around the girl on top of hers neck. Lani smiled down at her as her hand moved down Ash's body to her center, she ran her fingers over Ashley's slit and opening careful not to give too much pleasure but rather just tease her. She started rubbing Ashley's clit slowly to drive the other girl crazy with need. "Lani…" Ashley pleaded.

"Are you sure," Lani asked one more time.

"More then sure, now fuck me." Ashley growled in need.

Lani grinned a slowly slid two fingers into Ashley's wet tight pussy, she moaned at the hotness enveloping her fingers. "God you're so tight." Lani said as she slowly began to thrust her fingers in and out of Ashley. The younger girl withered and moan under Lani as she thrust her two fingers deep inside build a rhythm and pace as she continued to thrust. Ashley clutched at Lani, her nails left scratches along the older girls back and she thrust against Lani's thrusts. "You feel so good around my fingers, baby. So wet, hot, and tight as I thrust into you. Are you close, sweetheart?" Lani whispered huskily into Ashley's ear before capturing the girl's ear lobe with her wet lips.

"Uhhh, I'm close." Ashley moaned. Lani continued to thrust, getting faster and faster as she went. Soon Ashley was withering under Lani as she reached her climax, she started to shudder and her muscles started to squeeze around Lani's fingers. Lani quickly covered her mouth with her own as Ashley screamed out her completion and core quivered around Lani's digits. Ashley went slack in Lani's arms against the stairs as little after shocks rocked her body and Lani gently continued to thrust in to her and bring her down from her high. "Oh my God that was amazing." She said breathlessly and looked up at Lani.

Lani grinned down at her hungrily. "Yes it was and it made me so hot I feel like I'm going to explode."

"Well then let me help you with that." Ashley said as she flipped them over so she was on top, she hungrily kissed Lani before pulling back and grinning at her. "I really want to taste you." She said huskily.

"Then by all means," Lani said as she moved to sit on the top stair so her body was out of the water, she spread her legs before Ashley and leaned back on her forearms.

Ashley grinned at her devilishly and moved up the stairs and between Lani's legs. She ducked her head and started to leaving hot open mouth kisses on Lani's toned abs and trailed them down towards the girl's center, not once did her eyes leave Lani's as she did so. Her eyes closed in pleasure as she smelt Lani's arousal, she slowly dipped her head and flicked her tongue against Lani's clit causing the older girl's breathing to catch. She then brought her hands up and spread Lani's wet lips and ran her tongue up her slit before wrapping her lips around Lani's clit and sucking. She continued to do this over and over until Lani said she was about to die and needed more. Ashley slowly rubbed her fingers over Lani's opening before pushing them insider her, Lani arched against her and brought her hands up to run them through Ashley's hair as the other girl continued to pleasure her with her mouth. Ashley thrust long and fast as she sucked and teased Lani's clit with her tongue until the girl above her shuddered and came, Lani moan and slowly laid back as her orgasm rocked her body. Ashley continued to thrust into her as she came down from her high. When Lani stopped shuddering Ashley slid her fingers out of her lover and moved up to lie next to her. "That was incredible, by far the best sex I have ever had." Lani said breathlessly.

"Hmmm, I agree." Ashley said as she slowly ran her hand up and down Lani's stomach.

"What do you say we dive back in to cool off, grab our clothes, and then get out and do whatever." Lani suggested. Ashley nodded and stood up; she slid back into the water and waited for Lani to follow. The other girl dove back into the water and swam up to her; she pulled Ashley to her and kissed her deeply. They made out for a number of long minutes as their bodies cooled down and relaxed. Neither could get enough of the other. "Hmmm, I can't stop kissing you." Lani said as she pulled away from Ashley's lips. "Let's grab out clothes and get out now." They swam out and grabbed their clothes before climbing out of the pool and grabbing their towels. Rather then Ashley walking over to get hers she shared a towel with Lani and wrapped up against her new lover's warm body within the fabric.

"Come stay with me tonight," Ashley said as she looked up into Lani's soft green eyes.

"I would love to." Lani said before leaning down and softly kissing Ashley. They grabbed their wet clothes but didn't put them on, instead they carefully walked back to Ashley's house, to her room in Lani's two person Yankees beach towel. Once they reached the privacy of Ashley's bedroom they dropped the towel and Lani pulled Ash to her again and kissed her deeply.

"So you showed me how good you are at sex in a pool, wanna show me how great you are in bed now?" Ashley asked seductively as she pulled Lani to the bed and pulled her down.

"Certainly," Lani said before passionately kissing and proceeding to Ashley just how "good in bed" she was.

THE END.

Or is it? I don't know you tell me, anyone what to see this continue or no? C'mon you gotta tell me. YES? NO? MAYBE? TELL ME!!! Please. Thank you for reading.


End file.
